speex_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Positive Quasi-Elemental Plane of Lightning
The Plane of Lightning is on the border between the Elemental Plane of Air and the Plane of Positive Energy. The plane is full of clouds of varying size and free-standing landmasses. Gravity on this plane is objective, and it is fairly simple to drift to a land-mass or large cloud-form. Breaking up what would be a fairly peaceful plane are the storms and the gigantic bolts of lightning that fire at random intervals. Hazards The biggest hazard would be getting caught in a bolt. Some bolts measure 160 feet wide at their largest, and their near-instantaneous nature means death would be swift. The bolts are predictable in many ways, one who knows how the clouds form are sure to recognize the patterns that lead to a bolt, and some have even learned how to make lightning rods that divert the energy somewhere else. The storms on the plane are milder than on the Plane of Air, but there are occasionally small maelstroms that form. Natives The plane is home to different genasi, mephits, and animentals but is also occupied by blue dragons, Storm Giants, Cloud Giants, and drakes. In addition are the Mrebb, Shockers, Uun, and Xag-ya. Locations There is a heavy jungle floating on the plane that is home to an ancient blue wyrm named Aurechion, he is largely uninterested in the affairs of 'lesser' beings and builds his brood up as an army from his ancient temple he resides in. He is plotting against the Giants at all times. There is a city made of solid clouds inhabited by both cloud and storm giants. The city is ruled by the Storm giant Laxxus and he ensures his city's safety and amasses resources in order to one day remove dragons from the plane once and for all. There is a place where the clouds part known as the Eye, it is said to be the exact center of the plane, although this is likely nonsense. In the center of the Eye is a floating village wherein lives an ancient wizard who is eternally concentrating on the spell that keeps the village safe. Woe betide the village should his concentration ever break. A spire of a strange blue material called The Tower lies in the middle of the clouds, yet there is no obvious way to enter it. The mephits claim it is home to a strange being that sleeps within it, but the genasi argue that it is merely debris. A gigantic spire made of gold and copper hangs over an area that is thick with stormclouds. Every fifteen minutes a bolt is channeled through the center of the spire and the energy dissipates with a muted crackle. The spire is infested with gibberlings and mad constructs but bears the emblazoned insignias of Sigil on its sides. In a remote corner of the plane there is an airship called The Airhog manned by a crew of gnomes and dwarves studying the plane, trying to understand the effects of lightning more fully. The Doomguard holds a citadel here shaped like a needle, piercing through clouds. Near the Plane of Air, the skies lighten and storms get smaller and more condensed, leading to this region being called The Subdued Cacaphony. Near the Plane of Positive Energy there is a cascading wall of electricity that none could hope to pass called the Wall of Energy. The border to the Plane of Smoke and the Plane of Steam is called the Dark Land because of its naturally thicker clouds, and because it is a constant battleground between the elementals of Smoke and elementals of Steam, which have an unending conflict with one another. The border to the Plane of Radiance is notable for its glowing clouds of vibrant colors, and makes the region called the Bright Lands. The border to the Plane of Ice creates the strange phenomena of Glistening Crystal, a realm in which icebergs collect in the clouds- icebergs that are lit with flickering electric energy. The ice from these icebergs is incredibly valuable since it holds its charge until it melts and is called Bright ice. Due to its difficulty in transporting it, ice mephits currently have the market cornered on its sale and transportation. Category:Planes